Hear Me
by o0o-vicki-o0o
Summary: Songfic on Kelly Clarkson's Hear Me... PK


This is a Charmed Song Fic based on P/K in Season 7, it's based on the song

Hear Me By Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed!

* * *

**You gotta be out there You gotta be somewhere Wherever you are, I'm waiting… **

He had to be out there somewhere. Well, she knew he was, but she didn't know where exactly. He had said,

"Who says we won't meet again?" but she still hadn't seen that day. She was still sitting here waiting. Even after one long, draining month, she was still waiting. And she'd carry on waiting, because she knew he was out there…

**Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep**

**And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me…**

**Are you listening?**

She kept herself busy during the days. Looking after her nephews, helping out at magic school, helping out at P3, doing whatever she could really, anything to keep her mind off him. But then at night she couldn't escape her thoughts, her dreams. After hours of thoughts running through her head fall asleep and dream of him. With her. Together. No more waiting. No more tears. But then waking up would bring back the harsh reality where she was alone, with no one to talk to.

**Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now…**

Did he feel the same? Did he even think about her? She wished she could talk to him. If only for a minute, just to tell him those words she'd never been able to tell him before now. But she was ready now, she'd thought about it and she knew she loved him. But she never had the chance to tell him…

**Turn my world upside down, find me…**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud**

**I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please,**

**Hear me…**

Why couldn't he come back to her? Why didn't he hear her when she called his name aimlessly at night in a fragile whisper, her heart breaking. Everything now just seemed like a blur, everything was overwhelming her and she just wanted him to tell her everything's all right. She was desperately screaming inside for him. She needed him.

**I used to be scared of letting someone in But it gets so lonely being on my own… No-one to talk to… No one to hold me… I'm not always strong, oh I need you hear Are you listening?**

At first she had been wary. She'd been hurt in the past. But then she'd let herself fall for him. Let herself fall in love with him. But she hadn't realised it until now. She didn't realise how lonely she was without him. He understood her. They'd talked for hours, he listened to her. But he couldn't hear anymore. He cared. She wanted him to hold her, the way he had that night. The way that told her everything was okay. Maybe somewhere he was thinking the same, wanting her the way she needed him. She tried not to think of where he was now; she tried not to think about him at all. But she wasn't strong enough to survive without him; she didn't know how she'd ever been strong before she met him. And now she wanted him to be with her more than ever.

**Hear me I'm crying out**

**I'm ready now**

**Turn my world upside down, find me**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud**

**I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please, hear me…**

**I'm restless and wild, I fall but I try, I need someone to understand, can you hear me…**

She didn't really know what to do without him. Her world was a mess. She was a mess. She was losing everything, falling into nothingness, but it's not that she wasn't trying. She didn't want to be like this but she couldn't live her life without him. She needed him to feel safe. She needed him to live.

**I'm lost in my thoughts, and baby I've fought for all that I've got, can you hear me…**

She was lost in her thoughts of him. She'd think of all the things she should've said to him, everything she wanted to say. She thought of where he was now and what he was doing. She wondered if he thought of her. But these questions had no answers and she couldn't stop thinking about him because of this. Her whole world was crashing down around her, everything she'd fought for, for all these years, everything they'd fought for those few weeks, it was all gone. And it wasn't going to get better unless he was with her. Nothing would be the same. She couldn't stop thinking about her life and how it should've been spent with him…

**Hear me I'm crying out**

**I'm ready now**

**Turn my world upside down, find me**

**I'm lost inside a crowd, it's getting loud**

**I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please, hear me…**

**Hear me, hear me, hear me…**

She prayed that one day, soon, he'd hear her, he'd come back to her…

* * *

**Hmm I dunno where this came from! I love Kelly Clarkson's songs and Hear Me is probably one of her best in my opinion and it just seemed to fit with the P/K relationship in my view! anyways review if u want, it would be nice to hear feedback!**

**Losta love! xxx**


End file.
